Tamer Naruto
by Mass Writer
Summary: Naruto is banished and has nowhere to go but Kyuubi soon tells him that it can send Naruto on a one way trip to another world where he can start a new life with things call pokegirls. Will he accept, or will he stay in his world? Find out. Pre-Shippuden
1. A New World

: Author Notes: This is a NarutoXPokegirl crossover.

: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls (I wish I did.) or anything for that matter.

: Summary: Naruto is banished and has nowhere to go but Kyuubi soon tells him that he can send Naruto on a one way trip to another world where he can start a new life with things call pokegirls. Will he accept?

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon, Robot or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon, Robot or Summon Thinking'**_

"**Justu****"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Chapter 1: Begin)

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are being accused of these series of crimes against the village. The attempted murder of a fellow ninja, a fellow teammate, and the last of his kind; Sasuke Uchiha. Disobeying your squad leader, which led to your teammate's serious harm and injuries. And for the cause for the Uchiha's betrayal. How do you plead?" Koharu and Homura, the council members of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, sat before Naruto Uzumaki, the carrier of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi; who right now was staring at his feet like they were Kami himself.

The blond didn't respond, knowing no matter what he said he could not get out of this. Naruto slowly lifted his head and spoke to the two. "…Guilty."

The elderly couple smirked knowing that they had won. "Very well Uzumaki. You are herby band from Konoha, never to return. If you as ever set foot in this village, you will be killed." Koharu said as she started to write some things in a scroll that was sitting in front of the elders, on the desk. "Be lucky that we didn't execute you. Know, take this to the hokage. I want you out of the village in two hours." The women closed up the scroll and threw it to Naruto's feet. The blonde picked it up, got up from his seat and left the room.

When Naruto was gone, the two got an evil smirk _'No more will you taint this village with your filth, Kyuubi.'_ The elderly council members thought as they let out a loud evil laugh, knowing that they had gotten rid of the so called demon brat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage's office)

The hokage was sitting in her chair with a bottle of sake in hand, resting from the operations she had to perform on Shikamaru's group. _'(Sigh) God damn it, I'm tired. Who would have thought that healing four brats would ware me out._' She thought as she took a swig of her sake, until a thought came to mind. '_Where did Naruto go? He left after he dropped the Uchiha off at the hospital._' She took another swig of the sake before a knock at the door was heard. Fearing it might be Shizune, Tsunade hid the sake in her desk so she wouldn't take it again. "Come in."

The door slowly opened up and Naruto came in with a scroll in his left hand. "Oh, Naruto, it's you." Tsunade opened up her desk and pulled out her sake. "I thought you were Shizune. If she saw me with sake she would take it from me." She told the blonde as she took another swig. She put down the sake and looked at Naruto waiting for what he wanted, but saw that he had silent tears running down his face which was emotionless. "Naruto! What's wrong?" She asked him as she got up from her seat and rushed over to the blonde and knelled down to eye level with him. His only response was him handing her the scroll. She took the scroll and opened it up and quickly read through it.

Tsunade was outraged. The scroll said that by five a clock tonight, Naruto is to be out of the village; never to return. "This is bull shit! Those old fucks can't ban one of my ninja with out my consent!" Tsunade roared as she stood up and stomped to the door. "I'm going to give them a piece of my fucking mind!" She put her hand on the door knob but stopped when Naruto spoke.

"Tsunade, no." Naruto told her in an emotionless tone. To say, Tsunade was shocked. The whole time she knew Naruto, he never called her by her real name, it was always baa-chan. "Read the whole letter."

Tsunade reread the letter and saw what the blonde was talking about. It said that Naruto was striped of his rights as a ninja and if Tsunade were to confront the high consul about this matter, Koharu and Homura might be tempted to raise Naruto's punishment from banishment to 'kill on sight'.

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and drop it on the floor and went over and embraced Naruto. "Naruto I'm so sorry." She said as she started to get teary eyed.

"It's not your fault baa-Chan. You had nothing to do with my banishment." The blonde said as he slowly returned the hug, starting to cry a little.

The two blondes sat there on the floor crying for a few minutes before Naruto got up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I got to go baa-Chan. I have to be out of the village in an hour." Naruto told her as he gave her another hug and left towards the door but stop to ask one last thing. "Do you mind if you, Shizune and Jiraiya meet me at the village gates before I leave?"

Tsunade stood up and gave a sweet smile, letting out a few tears doing so. "Of course, we'll meet you there before you leave."

"Thanks baa-Chan." And with that left the office and headed home to pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Village gates: 1 hour later)

Naruto stood there with his backpack on his back waiting for the three people that still care about him.

A few minutes passed and so far they didn't show up. He was staring to loose hope that they would come at all because in a few minutes he had to leave and if he didn't he would be killed.

Naruto was done waiting for them. He started to walk towards the village gate but stopped when he heard hiss name being called. Naruto turned around and saw Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya running at him with some stuff in their hands.

"Hey gaki! Wait up!" Jiraiya yelled at the blonde as he started to run faster at the blonde.

The three got to Naruto and stood there for a few moments trying to catch their breaths. "Aw shit. Never been in a hurry like that for years." The old perv stated. "Gaki." Jiraiya greeted the blonde haired youth.

"Pervy Sage." Naruto greeted back, smiling while he did. "For a moment there I thought you guys weren't going to show up."

"Sorry about that. We had to get a few things." Tsunade stated as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Speaking of which, here." She handed Naruto a brown box which Naruto greatly accepted, one not known to deny a gift.

The blonde quickly opened the box and took out the contents. First he pulled out a scroll, and then a three pronged kunai, and lastly a white overcoat with red flames on the back, at the bottom and the words 'Yellow Flash' in the middle of the back.

To say, Naruto was confused. A scroll? A weird ass kunai? And an over coat, which Naruto liked by the way. "What is this stuff?" Naruto asked as he tried to open the scroll but even with all his might, he could not get the thing open.

"I would stop right now gaki. That's a special scroll with a special jutsu in it but it will only open up when the scroll sees you worthy enough to open it." Jiraiya explained to the blonde who by now was trying to use his teeth to get the scroll open but soon stop seeing it as a waste of energy.

"So what jutsu is in it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a secret, but the kunai is something you need to perform the jutsu, so don't lose it." Tsunade told the boy as he put the scroll in his backpack an examined the kunai. "And as for the overcoat…you'll find out why we gave it to you when you open the scroll."

Naruto put the kunai in his pouch and threw the overcoat over his shoulders to see how it fits. It went all the way to the bottom of his feet. "Well, it's almost a perfect size." Naruto said as he looked over the three to see that they had tears in there eyes which made Naruto tear up.

"Were going to miss you while your gone Naruto-kun." Shizune said as she gave the blonde a quick hug before moving behind Tsunade to cry a little more.

"You know gaki, you could come along with me and travel the elemental nations if you wanted to." Jiraiya offered the blonde, hoping he would agree.

"Thank you for the offer perv sage, but if you don't mind, I would like to travel alone." Naruto told the man hoping he didn't hurt his feelings.

"It's ok. Every great ninja needs to travel alone sometimes." Jiraiya said as he walked over to Naruto and rub his head a little. "I'm going to miss you Naruto." He shed a few tears as he let go of the blondes head.

"I'm going to miss you to Jiraiya sensei." Naruto told him as he too shed some tears. The last person Naruto needed to say good bye to was Tsunade. Naruto walked over to the busty blonde to say good bye but every time he tried he couldn't find the right words.

Tsunade sensing this, fell to her knees and gave a bone crushing hug to the blonde while crying her heart out. "I'm (sob) going to miss you Naruto." Tsunade managed to say in between sobs.

Seeing her cry only made it worse for Naruto. Naruto returned the hug trying his hardest not to ball. "I'll miss you too (sniff) kaa-san." Naruto told her which made her look at the blonde in a weird way until she realized that Naruto saw her as a mother. Realizing this only made Tsunade to cry harder and hug tighter.

A few minutes passed and it was time for Naruto to leave. The two blondes let go of each other and got up off the ground and wiped the dirt off there cloths. "Well, I got to get going." Naruto said as he headed to the gates but not before turning his head around to wave good bye one last time.

Naruto walked out of the village with the gates closing right behind him, preventing him never to return.

When the village gates were fully closed, Tsunade attached herself to Shizune and started to cry along with Shizune.

'_(Sigh) Sensei and Minato are probably turning in their graves right now.'_ "Come on you two. Let's go back to the tower." Jiraiya said as he led the two back to the hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched as the gates closed before he started to walk down the road, heading to who knows where. _'(Sigh) Know what? I have know where to go.' _Naruto thought as he began to think on where he could go. _'Suna? No, to hot. Kiri? No, to wet. KAMI DAMMIT!'_ The blonde screamed out in his head as he started to pull out his hair. "Where the hell do I go!?"

"**HEY BRAT."** A voice said within Naruto's head.

Naruto stopped walking and began looking around to see who spoke. "Hello?"

"**IT'S ME BRAT."** The voice said again.

"Who's me?" He asked as he started to freak out, not finding where the voice was coming from.

"…**I'M THE GIANT FOX IN YOUR STOMACH."** The voice said again but a little more pissed off sounding to it.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted out as he pulled out a kunai in defense, fearing that the Kyuubi was free.

"**I'M NOT FREE BRAT. I'M STILL IN YOUR STOMACH, AND FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, STOP TALKING OUT LOUD, I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!"** Kyuubi roared in Naruto's head.

'_Well sorry, don't have to get pissy about it.'_ Naruto thought.

"**STUPID HUMAN**." Kyuubi mumbled.

'_How are you even talking to me?'_ Naruto asked.

"**WHEN YOU USED MY POWER AGAINST THE UCHIHA, YOU WEAKEND THE SEAL A LITTLE BUT THAT LITTLE MUCH GAVE ME THE ABILLITY TO TALK TO YOU." **Kyuubi explained to the blonde. **"NOW, FIND SOMEWHERE TO TAKE A BREAK SO WE CAN TALK**."

Naruto looked around till he saw a good sized tree. He walked over to it and sat down under it, so he could begin his talk with Kyuubi. _'So, what did you want to talk about fox?'_ Naruto thought/asked.

"**A DEAL**." Was the Kyuubi's simple answer.

'_A deal? What kind of deal because if it's setting you free you can fucking forget it.'_ Naruto told the giant fox in his stomach.

"**NO NO, NOT THAT. ALL I WANT IS TO HELP YOU OUT**." Kyuubi told Naruto who was a little confused. The all mighty Kyuubi wanting to help someone? **"(SIGH) I KNOW YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO, SO WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS, I CAN SEND YOU SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU COULD START A NEW LIFE." **Kyuubi offered.

'_What kind of place? Is it near Konoha? Where is it?'_ Naruto asked the series of questions which annoyed Kyuubi alot.

"**WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"** Kyuubi roared in the blondes head and speaking of said blonde, he was now holding his aching head.

'_Fine! Fine! I'll stop. Now please stop yelling_.' Naruto pleaded.

"**(huff), I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUSTIONS. FIRST OFF, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL PLACE WITH CREATURES CALLED POKEGIRLS, AND BEFORE YOU ASK, THERE SORT OF A HYBRID BETWEEN WOMEN AND ANIMALS. SECOND, NO, IT IS NOWHERE NEAR KONOHA. AND THIRD…WELL…IT'S A...DIFFERENT PLANET."** Kyuubi explained to the blonde, tying not to scare him too much so he didn't want to go.

The blonde in question was thinking over what the nine tailed fox had told him. '_Pokegirls? What to they look like?_' Naruto asked Kyuubi who was grinning up a storm right now.

'_**YES YES YES. HE'S CONSIDERING IT**_.' "(**Cough) (Cough) THERE ARE MANY TYPES OF POKEGIRLS BRAT. SOME HAVE TAILS. SOME HAVE EARS ON THE TOP OF THIER HEADS. AND SOME HAVE FUR COVERING THIER BODIES. THAT'S THE SIMPLEIST WAY I COULD EXPLAIN THEM TO YOU.**" Kyuubi told hoping the sexy girls would convince the blonde to say yes.

'_Wwweelllll, that does sound kind of nice. I mean hot girls with tails.'_ It seemed at that time Naruto gave off a perverted giggle and a little bloody noise, but quickly stopped when he remembered his other question. 'wh-what about kaa-san and every one else. Will I ever see them again?' The blonde asked hopefully.

'_**FUCK**_.' **"(SIGH) I'M NOT GOING TO LIE TO YOU BRAT, BUT, NO, WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN."** Kyuubi told him. Naruto got a sad look on his face, thinking of what would his life be with out them. "**BUT, WITH THAT LAW THOSE OLD FUCKS PUT ON YOU, YOU WERE NEVER ALLOWED TO STEP FOOT IN THAT VILLAGE, WHICH MEANS YOU COULD NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO."** Kyuubi told him hoping that he would say yes.

'(Sigh) I guess your right.' Naruto told the fox while standing up from his spot under the tree, awaiting what to do. 'So, how do we do this?' Naruto asked.

"**YYYYEESSS! YES YES YES YES! HE SAID YES! HAHAHAHA. I GET TO BACK TO THE LANDS OF THE BEUTIFULL POKEGIRLS!**" Kyuubi shrieked like a school girl but he forgot to think it. It took Kyuubi a few minutes to realize that Naruto heard what he had said.

'_O_O…What the hell was that_.' Naruto managed to say in between laughter's, but he stopped when he got a really bad headache. 'Ok ok, I'm sorry.' He said while holding his head.

"**YES WELL, FOR STARTERS SIT BACK DOWN, AND THEN CLEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND IMAGINE THAT YOUR IN FRONT OF MY CAGE."** Kyuubi explained to him. So Naruto did what he was told.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in his sewer like mind scape. "Hey Fox." The blonde greeted.

"**BRAT. WELL, TO START THINGS OFF, YOU SEE THAT SEAL ON MY CAGE?"** When he got a head shack yes he continued. **"PEAL HALF OF IT OFF."** Kyuubi commanded.

"This isn't going to free you is it?" The blonde asked while glaring at the fox.

"**NO, ITS NOT GOING TO FREE ME. NOW, PEAL OFF HALF OF THE SEAL. I WANT TO LEAVE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE." **Naruto sort of believing what Kyuubi said, walked over to the seal and proceeded to peal half of the paper seal off the cage.

"That good?" Naruto asked.

"**YES, VERY GOOD. NOW, BEFORE WE GO, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS WORLD. SINCE I'M SEALED IN YOU I CAN ONLY DO A ONE WAY TRIP."** Kyuubi asked Naruto since he didn't want the blonde crying and saying he wants to back home later on in the adventure.

"Nope." Naruto told it while giving off one of his foxy smiles. "So, lets stop talking and leave already."

"**YOU KNOW WHAT KID, I LIKE YOUR ADDITUDE."** Kyuubi said. **"NOW, HOLD ON BRAT. THIS IS GOING TO GET BUMPY."** With that said Kyuubi forced out all of it's chakra into the pipes on the ceiling, moving it all through out Naruto's body until not an inch of his body wasn't covered. With a loud roar, Kyuubi released the built up chakra in Naruto's body. The Chakra spread around Naruto, covering him in a shell so to speak. The shell began to crack and glow until the shell imploded into itself, taking Naruto with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them because the bright light from the sun. Once he got used to the light, he got up from the ground and looked around. All Naruto could see was forest and a two way dirt road. 'd-did I go any where? It looks the same as the forest around Konoha.' Naruto thought as he looked around again trying to find a landmark or something.

"**YES BRAT, WE LEFT OUR WORLD AND ARE NOW IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF THE POKEGIRLS."** Kyuubi said all joyous like.

'_Why do you like these pokegirls so much? Their just girls with animal parts.'_ Naruto asked and told him.

"**IN ALL DUE TIME KIT. IN ALL DUE TIME."** Kyuubi said while giving off a perverted giggle.

'_Weird.'_ Naruto thought until he realized he didn't know where he was. _'Hey fox, where are we?'_

"**HMMM, I THINK WERE IN JHOTO."** Kyuubi told him as he took a look through Naruto's eyes to see where they were.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"**(SIGH) JUST TAKE THE NORTH PATH AND YOU WILL FIND THE TOWN OF WEED."** Kyuubi told him.

Naruto began to walk down the path and while he did he took in all the images of the land. _'So, how do you know of this place?'_

"**WELL, ABOUT A HUNDRED YEARS AGO, I WAS PRACTICEING WITH MY DEMONIC JUTSUS AND WHEN I WAS PREFORMING ONE I MESSED UP ONE OF THE SEALS AND THEN THE NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS ON THIS PLANET." **

'_How did you get back?'_

"**I SIMPLY RE-DID THE JUTSU AND I WAS TRANSPORTD BACK HOME."** Kyuubi told the blonde while he too was taking in the sights. **"BUT, THAT DIDN'T STOP ME FROM RETURNING AND HAVING SOME FUN(Perverted giggle)" **

'_And your not going to tell me what this 'fun' is, are you?'_ Naruto asked as he started to develop a twitch.

"**NOPE, AND STOP TALKING TO ME UNTIL WE GET THERE. I NEED TO REST. THAT JUTSU TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME."** Kyuubi told him as it drifted off to sleep.

'_Fine.'_ And with that Naruto continued his way down the road, heading to Weed Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 2 hours later, Naruto arrived at a pretty big town. He walked through the town gates and took in the scenery. There was grass and flowers everywhere. All the buildings looked normal enough to Naruto. They were plain red brick buildings. Naruto put the thought to the back of his head so he could look around some more. He began to walk down the street into the center of the town before he noticed a big hill with a big house on it.

'_Wow. HEY KYUUBI!'_ Naruto shouted in his head.

"**(Sigh) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT KNOW? I'M STILL TIRED."** Kyuubi told him as it lay down on the floor of Naruto's mind.

'_I think were here.'_ Kyuubi got up and looked through Naruto's eyes so he could see if the blonde was right. When it got done looking, it made the conclusion that this place was indeed Weed Town.

"**THIS IS WEED TOWN ALRIGHT. IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT BUT IT LOOKS SOME WHAT THE SAME WHEN I LAST WAS HERE." **

'_Cool. So, what do we do now?'_ Naruto asked.

"**ASK AROUND AND TRY TO GET THEM TO TELL YOU WERE THE TAMER REGISTRATION IS, AFTER THAT GO WERE THEY TELL YOU TO GO AND THEN SIGN UP WERE THE PEOPLE TELL YOU TO, AND BEFORE YOU ASK, NO, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT A TAMER IS." **Kyuubi told him as it went back to sleep.

Naruto began looking for someone and the whole time was muttering something about 'stupid know it all foxes'. Naruto looked all over but couldn't find any one_. 'It must be because its early in the morning and every one is still asleep.' _Naruto thought to himself until he spotted a blue haired woman with a blue police uniform on.

The blonde rushed over to her so he could ask her his question. "Hey miss!" He shouted as he ran to her and when he finally got to her he began to talk again. "Hey miss, you wouldn't happen to know where the tamer registration is, would ya."

The blue haired woman turned around to see a blonde haired kid with whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing an orange jumpsuit, a white overcoat and a blue crystal around his neck, standing beside her. "The tamer registration? Oh, you must want to know where you can take your test to become a tamer." She said as she got down to eye level with Naruto. "but aren't you to young to become a tamer?" The woman asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? You calling me short?" Naruto yelled at as he put his fists up and glared at her.

"No no no. All I'm saying is that boys or girls between the ages of 16 and 21 become tamers. I've never really seen a person who wanted to become a tamer as young as you before." She said as she tried to calm Naruto down. "And can you please be quiet. People are trying to sleep."

"Hn, fine. I'm sorry." He said as he crossed he arms over his cheat and looked the other way. "But can you tell me where it is please." Naruto pleaded with the woman even going as far as giving her puppy dog eyes.

The woman was having a hard time trying to avoid looking at the blonde, but in the end she gave in. "Ok, fine." She got up from eye level with blonde and turned around and pointed at the house on the huge hill. "It's that lab up there."

"Thanks miss." Naruto thanked the woman and bolted off down the road at amazing speeds heading towards the house on the hill.

"Wow, that kid must have had some sugary breakfast." She said as she began to walk down the street doing what she was made for.

Naruto arrived at the lab in only a few minutes and when he did get there he looked over the building trying to make sure it was safe. It was a white building with a dome shaped top and glass doors. Naruto seeing the doors ran to them and pushed them opened. The blonde looked in side and saw that it was a plain white room but with a woman standing behind a counter in it too.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The woman asked she stood there watching the blonde.

Naruto walked up to the woman and put his hands on the counter, which went to about to his neck. Yes, is this the tamer registration place." He asked the woman.

"Yes, but why are you here? You look a little too young to become a tamer." She said as she look down at the blonde, which made Naruto a little mad, but managed to control himself.

"So, you saying I can't become one of these tamer things?" He asked the while glaring at her.

"No, that's not it at all. You can become a tamer when you reach 12." She told him, trying not to piss of the potential tamer. "Would you like me to sign you up?" When gave a head shack yes, she began typing in a computer which was built into the counter. "Ok, I need your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Age?"

"13."

"Gender?"

"Male." '_Dumbass.'_

"Place of birth and date of birth?"

"Konoha and October 10, 1995."

"…Where the hell is Konoha and if you were born in 1995 you would be about 600 years old." The said a she gave Naruto a stern look.

'_Shit'_

"**SAY STROKE TOWN AND OCTOBER 10, 294 AS."** Kyuubi told the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I meant to say Stroke Town and October 10, 294 AS." He told her hoping she bought it.

"Hmmmm, ok." She said as he began to type again.

'_Thank you Kyuubi.' _

"**THANK ME LATER."** It said as it went back to sleep.

"Ok, that's about it. All you have to do is to go through that door over there and take your test and if you pass you will be made a tamer and be issued a pokegirl." She said as she pointed to a door behind her. She was about to go on but was quickly silenced by the blonde.

"A TEST!? No one said anything about a test!" Naruto yelled at her trying to get to the bottom of this.

"You didn't know you needed to take a test?" She asked him in non-believing tone.

"**HUSH DOWN KIT, I"LL HELP YOU OUT WITH YOUR TEST. JUST LISTEN TO THE POKE…I MEAN WOMAN…AND TAKE YOUR TEST AND STOP MAKING A SCENE."** Kyuubi told the blonde.

"Uhhh……nope, I was just fooling you. So, just through that door right there, right?" Naruto asked as he pointed behind the girl.

"Yes, just through that door." She said as she watched Naruto wave goodbye and go through the door behind. _'That kid is weird.'_

Naruto opened the door and was met with the sight of a classroom with many men and women. From the looks of them they all were somewhere in their late teens or early twenties. Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by a voice calling.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" A voice said.

Naruto turned around to the front of the classroom to see an elderly man with tan pants, a blue button up shirt and a white lab coat facing him. "Um, me?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, you." The man told him, getting mad pretty quick at this blondes stupidity.

"Well I'm here to take the test and before you say it, yes I know I'm young so stop stating the fucking obvious." Naruto yelled out to the man.

"Very well then, take a seat in the front row and we can begin the test." The man said as he pointed to an empty desk in the front row. Naruto walked over to the seat and sat down, noticing that the people in the classroom were staring at him.

"Alright people, my name in Professor Shag. And I will be watching over you to see that you don't cheat and if you some how manage to pass the test, I will be giving you your first pokegirl." The man said as he started to pass out the test to the people. "Now when you get your test, sign your name at the top of the page and then you can begin."

Naruto took the test that Shag handed to him and wrote his name at the top and began his test. _'Ok, let's see. First question: Who created pokegirls? ......They were created? Hey Kyuubi, help me out here.'_ Naruto told the giant fox in his gut.

"**(SIGH) THE FIRST ANSWER IS SAKEBE."** It told him from within the blonde's stomach.

Naruto wrote down the answer and went to the nest. _'Who was the woman who told the world about Sakebe's work? ……Do you mind?' _

"**(SIGH) JUST LET ME TAKE OVER YOUR BODY FOR A FEW MINUTES AND I CAN GET THIS TEST OVER WITH IN A MATTER OF MINUTES."** Kyuubi told the blonde. Naruto let Kyuubi take over his body the moment Kyuubi offered. There was no way in hell he was taking a test.

About six minutes passed when Kyuubi got done with the test and gave control of Naruto's body back to Naruto.

"**THERE YOU GO KIT. JUST SLEEP OR SOMETHING UNTIL EVERYONE IS DONE."** With that said, Kyuubi went to sleep so it could recover its chakra. Naruto looked over the paper one last time before turning it over and putting his head down on the desk and fell asleep.

'_He possibly couldn't be done this quickly? Can he?'_ Shag thought as he watched the boy. He didn't cheat or anything but it looked like his eyes turned red for a moment but Shag put that thought to the back of his head so he could watch the other students to make sure they were not cheating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Classroom: An hour later)

"Alright you brats, pencils down." Shag said as he walked over to Naruto to retrieve his test, as well as the others.

Naruto woke up and took his paper that was stuck to his forehead and handed it to Shag who took it and went to collect the rest.

"Alright, I have all the papers and I will now grade them, so you brats stay quiet till I get done." Shag walked over to his desk, sat down and started to grade them.

Naruto seeing no need to be awake right now quickly slammed his head on his desk and fell back to sleep. _'Dumbass.'_ The students and Shag thought.

A half hour passed and the Professor was done grading the tests. He stood up, walked over to the students and handed them back their test. He handed Naruto his test and before he left he said "Good job."

Naruto looked at his paper to see why the man had said that, and when he saw the score, he realized why he said it. He had gotten a 105%. He even answered the extra credit question right. Naruto was happy that he had past, since he could become a tamer and find out what the hell a tamer is.

"Alright. Everyone that failed leave now and try again next time." Shag said as ten people stood up and left the room and headed home. "Ok, now, the rest of you have passed and you have earned the right to be called tamers. I congratulate you." He said to the students.

'_Come on you old fart. I want to know what a tamer is.'_ Naruto thought as he fidgeted in his seat.

"You 27 tamers are the future of this world. Now, follow me back into the main lobby to retrieve your pokegirls." Shag said as he walked out of the room into the main lobby. Naruto bolted up from his seat and ran out of the room determined to get there first. All the other students got up from their seats and followed the blonde out of the room.

Naruto stood in front of Shag, who was standing in front of that woman from before. "Int, do mind retrieving this years starter pokegirls?" Shag asked the women.

"Of coarse Professor." Int said as she pulled out a tray of these weird red and white balls, and placed them down on the counter. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you." Shag said as he turned around to see the students lined up behind him with Naruto in the front. "Ok, get in order from oldest to youngest." The man said.

"WHAT!? That's no fair." Naruto yelled at the man.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but those are the rules. The oldest students get the first pick. Now if you don't mind, you need to go to the back." He said as he pointed to the back.

Naruto got out of line and walked to back of the line. The other students snickering at him as he walked to the back. _'Stupid fucking rules'_ the blonde thought as he stood in the back watching the people pick their pokegirls before him.

Naruto watched as the line got shorter and shorter until there was only one girl before him. The girl picked up the red and white ball and examined it. "Alright! I got a Chikotit." She said jumping up and down. Shag handed her a book, five more of those red balls, and something that looked like a red square. She took what she was offered and quickly left the lab.

Naruto walked up to the counter to pick his but he was met with an empty tray. "What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we ran out this year." Shag told the downcast blonde. "If you want, you can come back next year and get your pokegirl; no test needed." The man offered.

"No. That's ok." Naruto said as he began to walk out of the lab while putting his hands in his pockets and watching his feet.

"You know sir, we can give him 'that' one pokegirl we were doing evolve stone tests." Int told the professor.

He thought it over for a few seconds to see if would give the blonde 'that' pokegirl. _'She hasn't been able to evolve with any of the tests we did and there are no more stones to try. I guess it would be ok.'_ "Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto stopped walking and turned around to face the man. "What."

"We have one pokegirl we can give you if you would want her." The man said. Not a second later, Naruto was standing in front of the man holding his hands out in front of him. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Shag reached into his coat pocket and pulled out six of those red and white balls, and handed them to Naruto.

Naruto took the balls and looked at them. "What the hell are these?"

"Um, those are pokeballs. They hold the pokegirls and this in holds the pokegirls and the rest are empty." Shag said as he picked up one of the pokeballs out of Naruto's hand and pressed the button in the middle of the ball. The ball grew a few sizes and Shag pointed the ball away from him before the ball erupted in a flash of light.

Naruto covered his eyes to prevent the light from getting in his eyes. Once the light cleared hr opened his eyes and looked to see where the light went. He looked around the lobby to see where it went but his eyes were met with a girl, but she didn't look like any normal girl, she had light brown fur covering her body with a pair of light brown fox ears on the top of her head. She had medium length brown hair that reached her shoulders. She stood at 4'6", about the same height of Naruto; give or take a few inches. She also had a perfect hour glass figure, and had A-cup breasts. And probably the most noticeable feature about her was the two long, bushy brown tails flowing behind her.

"……" Naruto was speechless. A sexy, naked fox girl just popped out of a ball, and the fact the she was naked didn't help Naruto. Not a second after Naruto saw the girl, he got a noise bleed.

"Haha, I see you like her. She is an Eva. We were using her for our studies, but each one came back negative. So, she really doesn't have any use in a lab, but I hope she is more useful to you." The professor said as he reached back into his coat, pulled out a book and another one of those red squares and handed them to Naruto. "Here. This is your poke'dex and your copy of 'How to be a tamer for Dummies'. It will help you through your journey."

"……" Was all Naruto was or was not able to say. He was still looking at the hot fox girl that Shag called an Eva.

"Hey!" Shag yelled out at Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at the man. "What?"

"Were you paying attention to anything I said?" Shag asked him.

"What were we talking about?"

"Arrgh, here! Take these and read the book and your set. Know take your Eva and get the hell out!" He yelled to Naruto who quickly took the items and left with the Eva following close behind.

"I hate kids." Shag said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked the girl as he and she walk down the road.

"Um, I-I don't have one." She told him as she lifted the flaps of the overcoat that Naruto lent her. He was kind of tired of losing blood.

"You don't have a name? Well then, we need to get you one." The blonde said as he stopped in the middle of the road and faced the girl. She to stopped when he stopped. "Hmm, let's see…… I always liked the name Alicia. How about that?" His answer was her attaching her self to his neck and kiss on his lips.

"Thank you master." She said as she let go of his neck. She looked at Naruto's face to see it a bright big. Seeing this made Alicia giggle.

"Yo-your wel-welcome." Naruto stuttered out. "But why did you call me master?"

"Well because you're my master. I was giving to you, so you now own me." She said as she put her hands in the pockets of the overcoat.

'Wow. This world is messed up.' Naruto thought to himself as he began to walk down the road again, with Alicia close behind. "Do you know anywhere where we can talk in private?"

"Well, there's the forest around the town. There shouldn't be any wild pokegirls anywhere near there so we can relax." She told him as she ran ahead of him so she could show him the way. "Just follow me."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted out as he chased after her.

The two arrived at the forest around the town in about 15 minutes. The whole time they were running in the streets, Naruto saw many other types of pokegirls.

The two sat down by each other under a tree so they could talk.

"You know, I never got your name." Alicia said as she stared into his eyes.

"We-well, it's Naruto Uzumaki." He told her while blushing.

"That's a nice name." She told him.

"Th-thank you." Naruto told her as he scratched the back of his head. The two sat there in silence for a moment until Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out the poke'dex. "So, what is this thing and how does it work?"

"You don't know?" His answer was a head shack no. "Well, its main purpose is to show you information about pokegirls. All you have to do is open it up, point it at a pokegirl and press the blue button under the screen."

Naruto opened up the machine, pointed it at Alicia and pressed the blue button and was surprised when the thing started talking.

**EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokegirl (Level: 5)**  
**Type:** Animorph, Humanoid  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** berries, nuts, common pokechow  
**Role:** pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer  
**Enhancements:** fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)  
**Evolves:** Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress), Espea (normal; triggered in the day), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night), Evangelion (Angel Stone), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Storm Demon (process classified)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Eva, the fox-squirrel pokegirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent.  
On the Orange Continent, about twenty years after Sukebe's disappearance, an attempt to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone resulted in the continent's almost complete destruction. Now the Orange Islands have a "No Evas Allowed" policy, though most people don't know why other than "Evas are bad luck."  
It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry (as human males are wont to do) and allow for the group`s safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research.  
There appearance despite their attitude and/or demeanor is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4` to 4`6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown color. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in color, and shortest near there breast (which can range anywhere from a meager A-Cup to a nice C-Cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive `hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between Domestic and Feral born Evas there are not many to note aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (As she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feral born have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild.

"What does all this me…?" Naruto began to say before he stopped when he felt some weight on his shoulder. He looked over to that the girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _'Well, there goes my chance to get any answers.'_ He thought as re-read the poke'dex. '_What's libido? Hmm, hey Kyuubi.' _Naruto said in his mind. His ears were met with the sound of snoring. _'Stupid fox.'_ Naruto took the book the professor gave him and looked it over. _'He did say it would help me out.' _Naruto thought as he cracked the book open and began to read the book. "Chapter one: What is a pokegirl."

(Chapter 1: END)

And there you have it. My first chapter of a NarutoXPokegirl crossover. Read and Review.


	2. The Perverted Adventure Begins

: Author Notes: This is a NarutoXPokegirl crossover.

: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls (I wish I did.) or anything for that matter.

: Summary: Naruto is banished and has nowhere to go but Kyuubi soon tells him that he can send Naruto on a one way trip to another world where he can start a new life with things call pokegirls. Will he accept?

Beta Reader: Tenshi no Mugen

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon, Robot or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon, Robot or Summon Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu****"**

*****This is sort of a warning, but in this chapter there will be a fight scene and a lemon. My very FIRST fight scene and lemon. So, just a warning. They might not be that good.*****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Chapter 2: Begin)

Naruto snapped the book shut and placed it beside him. He had just spent the last five hours reading, learning and memorizing EVERYTHING in the book. Naruto looked over at the sleeping Eva on his shoulders but quickly turned away with a blush when the thought of taming popped back into his head.

'_Do…do I really have to do _that_,'_ he moaned to himself. He looked back at the girl sleeping on his shoulder and saw her cute, furry brown face. _'Well, she is cute and if I don't she'll go feral.'_ He thought as he looked over Alicia again. _'I wonder if the fox is up. Hey Kyuubi!' _Naruto yelled in his mind.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"** Kyuubi asked, sighing in irritation.

'_Well, I got my pokegirl and I've finished looking over the book they gave me. I just wanted to know what you think I should do. Should I travel the world, collect badges from the gyms, be a watcher, or what?'_ Naruto asked.

"**WHAT POKEGIRL DID YOU GET?"** Kyuubi asked.

'_I got an Eva. I gave her the name Alicia.'_ Naruto told it as he looked over at the sleeping girl.

Kyuubi took a look through Naruto's eyes so it could see what the pokegirl looked like. **"HMM. SHE'S CUTE."** Kyuubi told him. **"SO, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TAME HER?"** Kyuubi asked as it let out a perverted chuckle.

"We-we-well, I-I-I don-don't kn-know…DON"T ASK ME THAT!" Naruto accidentally yelled out.

The sudden outburst woke and startled Alicia. She jolted her head off of Naruto's shoulder and looked at him. "What's wrong!?" Alicia asked all worry like.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and faced her. "I-its nothing. Just go back to sleep." He told her. She looked at him for a few seconds until she finally did what she was told and went back to sleep on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. _'She can't know of Kyuubi yet.'_ He thought to himself. _'So, Kyuubi, what do you think I should do?'_ Naruto questioned.

"**I SAY YOU SHOULD DO THE JHOTO LEAGUE. IT WILL OFFER YOU GOOD CHALLENGES IN THE FUTURE AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY, YOU MIGHT GET SOME RARE POKEGIRLS." **Kyuubi rationalized.

'_I was thinking the same thi…'_ Naruto began telling Kyuubi before a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you, kid!" A voice called out to Naruto.

Naruto cut his connection with Kyuubi and refocused on his surroundings to see where the voice was coming from. Quickly walking towards him was a girl with long blonde hair and a white headband on her forehead. She was wearing a white shirt under a blue vest with many pockets and a pair of dark blue jeans over white tennis shoes. She also had brown belt with six holes in it slung around her waist, one of the holes in which had a pokeball in it. Over one shoulder, she carried a blue backpack. While her clothing choice indicated a young age, she looked to be around eighteen due to her 5' 4'' frame.

"Hey kid! Are you listening?" The girl yelled again.

Alicia, hearing the new voice, woke up and stood up beside the now standing Naruto. "You're that one girl who was in front of me in the line to get our pokegirls." Naruto recalled. "What are you here for?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the girl with his Eva trailing behind him.

"I followed you." She stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he put his hands behind his head casually.

"Because." She said as she plucked the pokeball of her belt and began to throw it up and down in her hand. "I challenge you, ah……what's your name?" She asked embarrassingly as she averted her eyes and began to scratch her cheek.

Naruto sweat dropped seeing this. "Um, it's Naruto Uzumaki." He told her. "And yours is?"

"It's Sora White." She told him as she jump back away from Naruto and pointed the pokeball at Naruto. "Now let's do this right. ***Cough*** I challenge you, Naruto Uzumaki!" She yelled at him.

"A fight? Fine." Naruto lowered himself down into a weak academy fighting style and cracked his knuckles. "Don't hold back." He said as he charged her.

"Not us, you dumbass!" She yelled at him. The sudden outburst caused Naruto to not see a rock sticking out of the ground. Naruto tripped over the rock and landed on his face.

Naruto picked himself up from the ground and faced the girl. "Then who's going to fight?" Naruto asked.

"……You're serious aren't you?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, kind of." The blonde said as he chuckled a little.

'_Stupid dumbass kid'_ "With our pokegirls, you dumb fuck." She scolded. "Now, prepare your self. Tsuru, I screw you!" She threw the pokeball in the air. The ball exploded in white light. The light hit the ground before it started to form a figure. When the light died down it revealed a girl with light green skin and dark green patches covering her body. She had long light green hair and the most noticeable feature about her was the big flower bulb on her back. Sora caught the falling pokeball and put it back on her belt.

"Are you scared?" Sora asked as she looked at the blonde only to see him holding his stomach and laughing. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"Hahaha, you said, hahaha, you said screw you. Hahahaha." Naruto laughed but he was quickly silenced by a strong slap to the face. "Ahhh. What the hell was that!?" Naruto screamed as he held his cheek. He saw a vine move over to the green pokegirl and it retracted into the girl's wrist, turning back into a bump.

"That was vine whip master." Alicia told him as she looked over the mark on Naruto's face left by the vine. When she saw it wasn't anything big she stood in front of Naruto, ready to fight.

"Mock me again and it will be your nuts. Now get ready to fight." Sora yelled at the blonde as her pokegirl took position in front of her, ready to fight.

"Master, maybe you should check her stats with the poke'dex. It could be very useful." Alicia said, not taking an eye off of the green pokegirl. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the poke'dex and pointed it at the opposing girl. Sora did the same thing but pointed it at Alicia.

**CHIKOTIT,** the Plant Pokégirl **(Level:5) **

**Type**: Near human plant  
**Element**: Plant  
**Frequency**: Common in Johto league, Uncommon in Opal League, Rare in other leagues  
**Diet**: vegetarian based diet  
**Role**: gardeners  
**Libido**: Average with high tendencies  
**Strong Vs**: Water, Poison, Cat types  
**Weak Vs**: Fire  
**Attacks**: Vine Whip, Bullet Seed, Leach Seed, Catnip Kiss, Solar Beam, Tackle  
**Enhancements**: Strong skin, invulnerable to the effects of spores or poison attacks  
**Evolves**: Boobleaf (normal), Dryad (evolved Boobleaf; normal)  
**Evolves From**: Nymph (Leaf Stone)

Common starter Pokégirls in the Johto league, the Chikotit is a great 'girl for those looking for a "pure" plant type. Extremely loyal to those that have shown them kindness, the Chikotit can serve a wide verity of functions. Recent studies have found that the Chikotit is nearly immune to all spore and pollen based poisons.

Chikotits, like nearly all other plant Pokégirls, has a light green shade to her skin. Around each wrist are five bumps, looking like bracelet from a distance. They usually wear their hair long, and often have leaves and vines woven into it.

Chikotits are very self aware, and many have low self-esteem. This is often caused by the fact that they are rather plain in the looks department. Short by Pokégirl standards (most barely hit 5') and with A-cup breasts, the Chikotit is never going to beat a Succubus in a beauty contest. To make matters worse, their faces are rather flat and plain, though their eyes do seem somewhat large on their small bodies. Those same eyes though, cause many tamers to lie awake in the night reflecting on the love and trust they found there.

One famous poet, William Wankspear, actually wrote a full play about the trouble caused when a young tamer looked into the eyes of a Chikotit. Because he was from an anti-Pokégirl family, he couldn't be seen with his lover in public. The forbidden love is the main plot of the play until the final scene in which the two lovers kill themselves so they could be together in the afterlife. The play, Ted and Chikotit, is considered to be one of Wankspear's greatest works.

In battle, Chikotits have similar powers to those of a Boobasaur. However, Chikotits are unable to create poison, and have to rely on other means of fighting. From the bumps on her wrist come the majority of her attacks. Her vines come out of the bumps, though at lower levels she can only make one on each hand. The higher her level, the more vines she can manifest until she has five on each hand. The bumps are also used to forcibly expel seeds, granting her access to the Bullet Seed attack. The bumps also act as a focal point for her Solar Beam attack.

When charging the Solar Beam, the bumps will begin to glow until white. At that point, the Chikotit will do what seems to be a double palm thrust, and the Solar Beam will shoot out from her palm.

During taming, a Chikotit will act very shy and submissive at first. Once they have found a tamer they has shown them plenty of affection and proven their looks don't matter to them, their personality does a total 180. Fond of getting drilled from behind, Chikotits also enjoy using their Vine Whip skills in other ways, though noting like Dominas (Chikotits have a hard time understanding why any one would want to be hurt during such a pleasurable time). While they will grope and stroke their tamer if he it male, they are especially fond of playing a game with female tamers. This game is only known as Tentacool Wape, as no female tamers have commented on what it entails.

In the wild, Chikotits can often be found sunbathing in the nude (they cant be sunburned and they gain vital nutrients from the light). While sunbathing, they are easily captured.

Thresholding into a Chikotit is a rare occurrence in most leagues, but has become more common in Johto. When this happens, it is usually taken poorly as the girls often drop in height while their looks become plain and bland.

A large number of Chikotits has been sent to the newly formed Opal league to become starters for their growing tamer population.

Bullet Seed - (ATK) Several seeds are shot at high speeds at the opponent. Does the same damage as Razor Leaf. **(AN: Do you think I should get rid of this and only do this for important pokegirls?)**

"Ok, I'm new at this, but did that help you at all." Naruto asked Alicia.

"Yes sir." She told him.

"Ok. Let's get it on." Naruto shouted out. _'Aw fuck, I don't know what the hell I'm doing.'_ Naruto freaked.

"**JUST SAY AS I SAY KIT AND YOU WILL BE FINE."** Kyuubi said from within Naruto's mind.

'_I owe ya fox' _

"Alright then. Tsuru, start off with Vine Whip." Tsuru launched two vines from her wrist at Alicia.

"**DODGE"** Kyuubi shouted.

"Dodge." Alicia jumped in the air to avoid the vines but the vines only followed her and grabbed her ankles. The green pokegirl flung Alicia at one of the many trees, hoping to end it. Alicia slammed into one of the trees and fell to the ground.

"Fuck." Naruto whispered to himself. "Come on Alicia! Get up!" Naruto shouted to her. Alicia slowly got back on her feet and faced the other pokegirl.

"**KIT. CHIKOTIT'S LIKE TO FIGHT AT LONG DISTANCES; SO ALICIA HAS TO GET CLOSE TO BE ABLE TO WIN. SO USE THE COMBINATION OF QUCIK AND QUICK ATTACK."** Kyuubi told the blonde.

"Alicia! Use quick to get close to her and then use quick attack!" Naruto shouted out the command.

Alicia used quick to quicken her speed so she could get close to Tsuru with out getting hit.

'_Don't want that to happen,' Sora thought._ "Tsuru, use Bullet Seed!" Sora told her pokegirl. The green pokegirl shot multiple seeds from her wrists at Alicia.

"**DODGE"** Kyuubi told Naruto.

"Alicia, dodge!" Alicia successfully dodged in between the seeds and got to Tsuru. Alicia rammed her shoulder into Tsuru's stomach, causing Tsuru to step back a few steps while holding her stomach.

"**KIT! TELL HER TO USE TACKLE WHILE THE OTHER GIRL IS IN PAIN."** Kyuubi yelled out.

"Alicia, use tackle while she's still hurt!" Naruto yelled. Alicia quickly elbowed Tsuru in the stomach, resulting in a knockout.

Tsuru flew back and landed right in front of Sora's feet as she blacked out. "Ho-How did you beat me?" Sora asked, her disbelief in the fact that she lost evident.

Alicia ran back to Naruto and latched on to his neck. "Yay! We won!" She squealed.

"Hell yeah, we did." Naruto said as he picked up Alicia and twirled her around in the air.

"You won this time Uzumaki, but next time we meet, I will win." She said as she helped up the now conscious Tsuru. The two began to walk away before Sora stopped. "One more thing Naruto," she said, not turning around to face the blonde.

"What?" He asked as he put down Alicia next to him.

"I don't take losing very well. I've been told it's a major flaw of mine." She told him.

"So, why you telling me this?" Naruto questioned as he put his hands behind his head.

"I'll show you. Tsuru, Lust Dust!" Sora shouted out at her pokegirl. Tsuru shot out a pink dust cloud from her hands at Naruto and Alicia. The pink dust hit both of the two, who quickly started to cough. "Have fun slow pokes." Sora said as she and Tsuru ran off into the forest. **(AN: Ya, I know. A Chikotit that can do Lust Dust. At first, the Chikotit was going to be a Boobisuar, but then I remembered that he was in Jhoto. So, just think as the lust dust as a T2)**

"***Cough* *Cough*** What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked as he covered his mouth.

"Master! ***Cough*** That was lust dust." Alicia told Naruto as she too covered her mouth to prevent the dust from getting to her.

"What's it do?" Naruto asked as he let go of his mouth when he saw that the dust clear away.

"……" Alicia did not respond. All she could do was stare at Naruto's crotch.

"What…" Naruto began to say before he noticed that his pants seemed tighter. He looked down to see a bulge in his pants. "Shit!" Naruto covered the bulge with his hands and turned away from Alicia. "I'm so sorry Alicia. I don't know why this…" Naruto began to apologize but stopped when he saw Alicia in front of him with a weird look in her eyes. "Al-Alic-Alicia?" Naruto stuttered.

Alicia dropped down to her knees and pulled Naruto's hands away from the bulge. "My, my. That's quite big for someone of your age." She began to unzip the blonde's pants.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled reaching out to grab Alicia's hands, but before he could his arms stop. 'Wh-what the hell?'

"**SORRY KIT, BUT I HAVEN'T FELT PLEASURE IN YEARS AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME."** Kyuubi told the blonde.

'_What! Give me control of my__**…*Gasp***__'_ Naruto began to yell at Kyuubi before he felt Alicia touching his member. He looked down to see her pumping his cock.

"Does Master like?" Alicia asked sweetly as she looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"***Pant*…**Yes. Master likes." Naruto gasped out, low on breath.

Alicia started pumping up towards the tip of Naruto's cock then back down to the base at a pace that sent shivers up his spine and left desire pooling in his belly.

Naruto was without words. He had never felt this way before. It felt so good that not even ramen could compare.

Alicia kept pumping Naruto's rod up and down, giving it the occasional lick every now and then. Finally she sucked Naruto's cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down.

"***Moan*** Oh Kami ***pant*** that feels amazing." Naruto managed to pant out. Naruto moved his hands to Alicia's shoulders and left them there. _'Kyuubi must have given back control.'_ Naruto thought before he noticed a pressure was building up downstairs. "Aw, shit. Alicia I'm about to…" Naruto started say but he stopped when he felt himself explode in Alicia's mouth.

Alicia caught all of Naruto's seed as he bucked involuntarily deeper in her mouth. When his throws subsided, she took his cock out of her mouth and looked up at the blonde.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as his cock slowly diminished. Naruto expected her to immediately spit his cum out, but instead she swallowed it all, licking her lips clean happily. Seeing this made Naruto's slightly limp cock jump back to attention.

"Hehe. Did master enjoy?" Alicia asked in a sexy voice as she stood up in front of the blonde.

"Master really enjoyed." Naruto said, blushing.

"Good, because I think it's time I get something." Before Naruto could ask what, she pushed the blonde to the ground. "I'm in need of a… good, old fashioned Taming." Alicia unbuttoned the cloak she had on and threw it over to the tree where all of their traveling gear still lay.

Alicia climbed on top of the blushing blonde and held his arms above his head. "I don't want you to run away now, do I?" She whispered sexily in his ear, which made Naruto's member harden even more then it already was. "I see you're ready." She stated as she lined her pussy up with Naruto's cock. "In one, two, THREE!" She slammed down onto Naruto's cock earning her a grunt from the blonde. Them Alicia began to move up and down, impaling herself on Naruto's cock, moaning while she did. "Oh fuck. (moan) This feels much better (pant) than the other pokegirls at the lab (moan)." Alicia said as she began to play with her hard nipples.

"Shit. So…tight." Naruto groaned out. Alicia was still slamming herself down on his cock, when she used one her tails to tease her ass.

"Oh, Kami. This is wonderful" She said in between pants. She continued to fuck the blonde until she felt her own orgasm building in her gut. Her walls clamped down on Naruto's member as she began to buck in pleasure. "Oooohhhh FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Alicia screamed out as she came all over Naruto's cock.

"Shit." Naruto moaned as the walls became too tight for him to hold out. He released his load into the sexy fox-squirrel's cunt. Exhausted, Alicia fell on top of the blonde and lay there, too tired to move or take Naruto's limp dick out of her.

Naruto lifted the girl off of him and put her down next to him so he could stand up. He went over to his gear under the tree, and began rummaging in his bag.

"***Pant*** What are you ***pant*** doing, master?" Alicia asked as she weakly stood up and looked over Naruto's shoulder to see what he was getting. She watched Naruto pull out a few things like extra pants, some scrolls, but the one thing that got her attention was the kunai Naruto pulled out and looked at strangely.

"I'm sorry master! I'm so sorry." Alicia gasped, dropping down to her knees and bowing to him. "I didn't mean to force myself on you. Please forgive me!" She begged, a few tears leaking from her eyes.

Naruto turned to look at the pokegirl. "Forgive you? Why should I forgive you?" He asked as he stood up, the kunai hanging from one of his fingers by the ring at its end.

"I'm… sorry! I didn't… mean to… please don't… hurt me." She cried, her sobs breaking her speech.

"Hey, why are you crying? Don't do that, I hate it when girls cry!" He said in panic, kneeling down next to her.

"Because you're going to hurt me with that knife for forcing myself on you!" She sniffled.

Naruto, finally understanding why she was upset, quickly put the kunai away in his pouch. "I wasn't going to hurt you. I found that knife in my backpack when it should have been in my kunai pouch. When I asked 'why should I forgive you', I meant I should be thanking you. That felt wonderful!" The blonde said, doing his best Maito Gai impression.

"So, you aren't going to hurt me?" She asked as she looked up with tear-filled brown eyes at her blonde master, who was still kneeling in front of her.

"Of course not. You're my partner and my teammate. I would never hurt you," The blonde reassured the teary eyed girl. "Hell, maybe you and I could be more then teammates one day." Not a second after he said that, Alicia tackled the blonde to the ground and locked her lips with his.

About five minutes later, Alicia unlocked lips with the now blushing blonde. "Sorry Master, I couldn't resist." She said as she got off the blonde and helped him up off the ground.

"I-It's okay. About this whole Master thing, just call me Naruto. You calling me Master makes me feel like you're my slave." Naruto told the girl.

"Hehe. Okay Naruto." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." Naruto told the blushing girl in front of him. "Now, put the cloak back on and we'll go into town for a bit before we head out on our journey."

Naruto turned back around and started packing up all the stuff he pulled out of the backpack, but not before he changed his pants with one of his extras. Alicia followed suit with her cloak. Then the two walked back into town so they could prepare for their journey.

The duo wandered the streets of Weed Town, just looking around.

"So, Mas…I mean Naruto, where we going to go next?" Alicia asked.

"Well, if I remember right, there's a town about 143 miles south from here and they have a gym. So, were heading there next." Naruto told her before his eyes caught sight of a colorful building with pictures of cloths on it. "I wish I had some money so we could you some cloths." Naruto stated as they passed the store.

"You do." Alicia told the blonde who stopped and looked at her.

"I do?" He asked.

"Yes. When ever a person becomes a tamer, they get 3000 credits. If you want to see it, just open the pokédex and it will show you all of your information." Alicia told the blonde in an all-knowing tone of voice.

Naruto pulled out his pokédex, opened it up and read what it said on the screen.

**Naruto Uzumaki**: Age 13, Beginner Tamer

**Birth:** Stroke Town, October 10, 294 AS

**Pokegirls: **

Alicia (Eva): Level 6

**Credit**: 6000

"Weird. It says you grew a level and it says I have 6000 credits." Naruto said out loud.

Alicia looked over his shoulder at the pokédex, "Oh, it must be because you beat Sora. Every time we beat a Tamer, you get money and experience, but every time we beat a wild pokégirl we only get experience." Alicia explained to the blonde as she looked back over at the clothing store.

"Cool. Okay then, we can get you some cloths." Naruto said as he walked into the store with Alicia right on his heels. "Ok, I don't know shit about girl cloths, so I'm letting you pick them out." Naruto said as he looked behind him to tell Alicia, but noticed see wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Naruto turned back into the store and saw Alicia running from isle to isle, picking up a piece fabric every now and then. "Well, there goes my money."

Naruto looked around for someplace to sit and saw a chair in front of one of the changing rooms. He sat down in the chair and meditated into his Mindscape. He needed to 'talk' to Kyuubi about some things, most importantly about the forced sex.

Naruto opened his eyes to his sewer-like mind and the huge cage that held the Kyuubi at bay. "Yo, fox!" Naruto yelled out at the demon.

Two blood red eyes lazily peeked open to look at the loud, angry blonde. **"TO WHAT DO I OWE THE PLEASURE OF SEEING MY JAILER?"** Kyuubi said as it got up and walked over to the cage door.

"We need to talk. What the hell made you think you had the right to force me into having sex? And how the fuck would you get pleasure from it if you're locked in there?! Start explaining!" Naruto yelled cracking his knuckles doing so.

"**HAHAHAHA, THAT'S CUTE KIT. THAT'S SO CUTE. YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON THE RULER OF HELL. HAHAHAHAHA."** Kyuubi laughed as it rolled over luxuriantly, ignoring Naruto's growing ire.

"Arrgggg, I'm serious!" Naruto screamed at it.

"**HN, YOUR NO FUN."** Kyuubi said as it gracefully rose to its feet and faced the blonde. **"TO ANSWER PART OF YOUR QUESTION, WHEN YOU PULLED HALF OF THE SEAL OFF, YOU ALSO GAVE ME THE PLEASURE OF FEELING, WELL, YOUR PLEASURE."**

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "Screw that, I'm putting it back to the way it was before." Naruto began to walk up to the seal before the Kyuubi interrupted.

"**IF YOU DO THAT KIT, I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GET MY PLEASURE FROM YOU PERSONALLY. EVERY TIME YOU SLEEP I WILL PULL YOU INTO YOUR MIND SCAPE AND RAPE YOU TO NO END."** Kyuubi growled at him.

"Yo-you'll WHAT!? You gay fucking fox. You're a guy and I'm a guy. You can't do that." Naruto said as he began to back away from the cage in fear of being raped by the fox.

"**WHO SAID I WAS A GUY?" **

"Wha…" Naruto managed to say before the Kyuubi began to grow and then shrink, soon forming a human sized figure. "Ho-ly Shiiiiit." Naruto said as he saw a girl in her 30's standing around 6' 3''. She had nine blood red tails flowing behind her. Her blood red hair was in a bun with two bones holding it in place. And she wore no cloths, showing Naruto her DD cupped breasts.

"So, what will it be Naruto? Leave the seal or be raped every time you go to sleep?" She asked in a less demonic tone.

Naruto stood there staring at Kyuubi, not believing the Kyuubi' had been a chick and for her huge rack. Naruto finally came to. "Ok, fine. I'll leave the seal alone." Naruto told her.

"Good, and not a moment to soon, your girl is trying wake you," Kyuubi said as she forcefully pushed Naruto out of his Mindscape, back into the real world.

"Naruto. Wake up. I found something," Alicia said shaking Naruto awake.

"Ugghh, what?" Naruto asked, as if he had just come out of a good sleep.

"I said 'I found something,'" she repeated.

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over Alicia. She was wearing a brown tank-top that reached to her belly button. She had on a dark brown skirt with a pair of brown shorts that only reached past her knees under the skirt. Naruto looked behind Alicia and saw two holes in the back of the shorts so her tails could come out. Naruto resumed looking over her and saw that she was wearing brown fingerless gloves and a brown arm band on her right arm. On her feet were a pair of dark brown sneakers.

"You sure like brown, don't ya?" Naruto asked as he eyed the outfit again.

"Yep, it's my favorite color." She told him all as she giggled and put her hands behind her back.

"So, how much did it cost?" Naruto asked the pokégirl. She paled, and then started to poke her fingers to together the way Hinata used to, while she mumbled something. "What?" He asked again as he cupped his hand over his ear.

"Um, I- I said it costs ***Gulp*** 5300." She told him.

"***Sigh*** something told me this would happen, but oh well, as long as you have cloths now, that's all that matters. Let's go pay for those." Naruto said as he began to walk to the counter.

"Ok." She said as she as followed the blonde but remembered something and went back to the dressing room.

Naruto walked up the counter and began to talk to the women behind it. "Hello, miss." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hello, little man." The blonde haired women said as she looked down at the now irritated Naruto. "Could I help you?"

"Well, yes. My pokégirl picked out an outfit and we wanted to pay for it." The young blonde said as he pointed behind him to where Alicia would be, if she was there.

"Umm, where is she?" The women said as she looked round the store, looking for the girl.

Naruto turned around and noticed that Alicia wasn't there. "Where the hell did she go now?" He said as he also looked around.

He saw her came running down one of the isles with his white cloak in her hands. "Sorry Naruto. I forgot your cloak in the changing room." She explained handing the cloak back to the blonde. Naruto put his backpack on the floor, put the cloak back on, and then put the backpack back on his back.

"Thank you." He said as he re-faced the counter women. "We're ready to pay now." Naruto reached into his pants pocket, pulled out his pokédex, then handed it to the women.

The women took the pokédex and opened it up, to check his stats. "Ok then, let's see; one brown tank-top, a pair of brown shoes, a pair of brown shorts, brown fingerless gloves, a brown arm band, and a brown skirt. Is that all?" She said as she pressed a few buttons on the pokédex.

"Nope! I also got a pair of brown socks, a brown lacey bra, and a brown thong." Alicia told the woman behind the counter. Naruto blushed when he imagined Alicia wearing the bra and thong.

The women pressed a few more buttons on the pokédex before she closed it up and handed it back to Naruto, who tucked it back in his pants pocket. "Alright! Everything's in order. Thank you for shopping here. Please come back again." The women said as she waved the two off.

"Thanks, miss." Naruto and Alicia said as they waved to the women and left the store. "Ok, we got you some cloths. Where should we go next before we leave?" Naruto asked Alicia as they walked down the streets.

"Well, my back hurts from our battle with Sora, so, why don't we go to the pokégirl center." Alicia offered.

"Hmm, ok then. You do deserve the rest." Naruto told her as he stopped in the middle of the road and turned to Alicia, who stopped to. "So, which way?"

"It's just around the block. Come on! Let's go!" Alicia shouted as she sped of down the road and then around the corner.

'_For someone who's hurt, she sure can run.'_ Naruto thought as he took off after her.

Naruto ran until he saw a building with a giant red P on it. He walked in the building and saw Alicia standing at a counter with a pink haired girl with a nurse's uniform on. Naruto walked up to Alicia and saw her talking with the pink haired women.

"Hey Grace." Alicia greeted the pink haired women.

"Hello, Eva. So, what's new with you?" The women known as Grace asked Alicia.

"Well, I got a tamer, my names now Alicia and my tamer bought me this outfit." Alicia said, showing off her outfit.

"Good for you!" Grace told the girl as she gave Alicia a quick hug until she noticed Naruto standing behind Alicia. "Is this your tamer?" Grace asked as she pointed to the blonde behind Alicia.

Alicia turned and saw that it was in fact her tamer. "Yep. This is Naruto." She said as she grabbed the cuff of Naruto's jacket and pulled him next to her. "Naruto this is Grace. Whenever I got hurt in the lab, she was the one to heal me."

"Hello Grace." Naruto said as he offered his hand.

"Hello to you, too, Naruto" Grace said as she shook Naruto's hand. "Isn't he a little young to be a tamer?" Grace asked Alicia as she let go of Naruto's hand, ignoring him when started to yell at her.

Alicia put a hand over Naruto's mouth to shut him up. "He might be young, but I don't care as long as he keeps me tame. We came here for a reason though." Alicia told Grace who was staring Naruto down.

"……What, oh, well, what might that be?" Grace asked as she snapped back into real time and faced Alicia.

"We came here to see if you could heal me before we head out of the town." She said as she gave Grace a glare of her own, knowing why she was staring at Naruto.

"Ok. Naruto, could you please return Alicia to her pokeball so I could heal her?" Grace asked.

"Um, sure." Naruto said as he pulled Alicia's pokeball out of his kunai pouch and pressed the button while pointed it at Alicia. A red light shot of the pokeball and hit Alicia. Her body was soon covered with the red light and then she shrunk, retreating back into the pokeball. Naruto handed Grace the pokeball, who took it.

"The healing process should take about an hour or so, so if you want you can sit in the waiting area." Grace offered as she walked into the back room.

Naruto walked over to the chairs at the entrance of the pokecenter and sat down. Not knowing what to do for an hour, Naruto just flipped through the pokédex and read the pokégirl entrees.

And for the next hour Naruto read through some of the entrees. He found out that the police women from this morning, was an Officer Jenny and Grace was a Nurse Joy.

'_Wow. Even though they look like humans, there pokegirls.'_ Naruto thought before Grace called out to him. He shut the pokédex and put it back into his pocket. "Yes?" He asked as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the counter.

"I've completed healing Alicia." Grace said. "But she fell asleep while I was healing her. If you want, I can let her sleep with the other healing pokégirls tonight if you want.

"Sure. And thank you for your help, but do you know where I can sleep tonight." Naruto asked.

"You can stay in the rooms for tamers we have here." Grace told him as she pointed to a door beside the desk with the word 'Rooms'.

"Well, if you think it's a good idea." Naruto told her.

"Good!" Grace reached under the counter and pulled out a key, and handed it to Naruto. "This is the key to your room. Go in through the door over there, then take the right hall way and you will come to a room with and black door, that's your room. There's also a bathroom across from that room, just incase you want to take a shower."

"Thanks." Naruto went to the door and went inside. Inside that door he found two hallways; the left side of the hallway said employees only and the right side said guests. He walked down the right hallway for a few minute until he came upon the black door Grace mentioned. Naruto inserted the key into the key hole, unlocked the door, and opened it.

The room was a little small, but for a few people, it was a good size. There were two bunk beds, one on each side of the room, an end table with an alarm clock in between the beds, and a window over the end table.

Naruto walked over to one of the beds, took off his back pack and threw it on the other bed across the room. Naruto plopped down onto the bed he had walked up to, then crawled over to the front of the bed, laid his head on the pillow, and stared at the bottom of the top bunk.

'_Well… this has been a day I will not soon forget.'_ Naruto thought. Then Tsunade and the others came to mind. _'I wonder how they're doing… I know it's only been a day, but it feels like it's been ages.' _Naruto felt a lone tear trail down his cheek. _**'*Sigh***_ _I should get a shower.'_ Naruto got up from the bed, carefully avoiding the top bunk and walked out of the room

The blonde found the bathroom exactly where the Nurse Joy said it would be. Sadly, it was just an average bathroom. There was a shower that could also be used as a tub over at the right wall, a toilet not far from the tub, a sink with a mirror over it right next to the toilet, and a square hole in the left wall that said 'Dirty cloths here!' above it.

Naruto took off his cloths and threw them in the hole in the wall, then stepped into the shower. He turned the hot and cold knobs until the temperature was right and took a showered quickly, scrubbing the dirt away. Afterwards, he practically stumbled back across the hall before falling into bed for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Entrance of Weed Town next morning)**

The blonde shinobi and his pokégirl stood at the entrance of the town, readying to leave.

"Ready Alicia?" Naruto asked as he readjusted his headband.

"Yep." Alicia answered as she tightened her gloves.

"Alright then, let's begin this weird, perverted adventure." Naruto said. He and Alicia walked out of Weed Town to begin their adventure that was sure to be one hell of a ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(END: Chapter 2)

There we go! A new chapter after months of no chapters. Sorry for the delay, but I had things in my life I needed to do first and my finals are tomorrow and the day after. I will try to get a chapter up soon, but every time I set a date, I never meet the deadline. This chapter and so fourth of this story will be beta'ed by Tenshi no Mugen. Till next time, later.

**Pokegirls: **

Alicia (Eva): Level 6


End file.
